1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording system that makes connection between, for example, an optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus for recording information on an optical disk and reproducing information recorded on the optical disk and a digital video apparatus for outputting a pickup image as digital image data of a predetermined format through a predetermined digital cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 data interface has been known as a digital data interface. In the IEEE1394 data interface, a data transfer rate is higher than that or, for example, a SCSI and as is well known, isochronous communication ensuring that a required data size is sent and received periodically can be conducted. As a result of this, the IEEE1394 data interface is effective in transferring stream data of AV (Audio Visual) etc. in real time.
As a conventional information recording system for mutually conducting communication using such an IEEE1394 data interface, for example, a device constructed by making connection between a DVD recorder for recording information on a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or reproducing information recorded on the DVD and a DV (Digital Video) apparatus for outputting a pickup image as digital image data of a predetermined format through a cable of IEEE1394 has been known. In the IEEE1394, time synchronization between the DV apparatus and the DVD recorder connected to the cable can be obtained by carrying a packet far time synchronization called a cycle start packet into the cable of IEEE1394, for example, per 125 microseconds.
When image data recorded on the DV apparatus is dubbed on the DVD recorder in such a conventional information recording system, the image data of the DV apparatus flows through the cable of IEEE1394 in synchronization with the cycle start packet and is recorded on the DVD recorder.